Off Limits
by Esmerelda01-is-Esme-Brett
Summary: ONESHOT. My entry for the MCBC 'Paul Slater needs a date' Comp.Obviosly this is about PAUL getting a DATE!


**OK. I am on a oneshot ROLL at the moment! This is my 'Paul Slater needs a Date' darling. I couldn't just let it die with the thread; I had to put it HERE.**

**So, uh, here it is!**

888888888888888888888888888888

"**Off Limit's" **

I found the restaurant Sam mentioned. Not hard, seeing as he gave me directions so precise, Gramps himself would have had trouble getting lost.

It wasn't bad, if a little so-so.

I walked in, and spotted Kate with ease, even if her back was to me.

It was her blonde hair that gave the game away. And her posture, I'd know it anywhere. The Im-not-taking-any-crap-from-anyone pose is a little hard to miss. _Katie _is a little hard to miss. Blonde hair, grey eyes, pouting lips and that figure . . . she had a beautiful body. It drove me crazy. But I had to go carefully with her.

I walked up behind her and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "Hey there." I breathed next to her ear. I swear she jumped. I smirked at her discomfort and seated myself in the seat directly opposite her. And just looked at her.

It was weirding her out.

Obviously. I know the power I have over women. Even as a teen.

I waited for her to crack.

"For your information _Paul_—"

Disapointing. I didn't have to wait long. Frankly I expected better. But her tone was interesting. Scathing. I wonder what I could have done?

"Sam has news that should shut you up!" she hissed in what she evidently thought to be a threatening voice.

"Speak of the devil." I said, motioning behind her.

"Sam!" she squealed, obviously panicking about how long he'd been there for. And she kissed him with a showiness that was for my benefit.

My smile widened. "Sam, mate. Good to see you." Courtesy demanded I get up and greet him. It wasn't my fault my arm brushed across Kate in the process.

"So, Kate, Sam, Good to see you both."

Sam and Katie. Boston's Golden Couple. He was the sturdy, dependable one. She was the beautiful free spirit.

"Paul just got here." Kate cut in unnecessarily. Gee. For someone who claimed to have nothing to hide, she sure was jittery.

Sam shot her a strange look, and I winked at her when Sam's gaze was averted.

"Sure thing Kit Kat." Sam said to her. I saw her wince.

"Yes _Kit Kat_." I mocked.

She Shot me the 'I-hope-you-_die'_ Look.

I gave her an innocent one in return. "So." I said to them. "As thrilled as I am that my presence was obviously required . . ." I trailed off, knowing that Sam would fill in.

He did. The dutiful mate he was.

"Well as you know Paul—"

"Katie that's my leg." I said.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"That's my leg." I grinned. "Sorry, but I gave up footsies in high school. If you want to run your foot up someone's leg, make it Sam's."

Of course she'd done no such thing. But it was fun to watch her squirm.

Sam shot her a bemused smile and carried on. "Kat and I have been solid for a while now, and we wanted you to be the first to know—"

The Smiles on both faces was enough to clue me in. For sure, this was going to be an interesting night.

"We're getting married!"

"Well as the first to know,' I said not missing a beat, "I'll be the first to congratulate." I shot an easy smile at them both.

Sam's smile was so genuine. The guy was truly happy.

What a shame.

"Katie will make a beautiful bride." I continued, with a nod to Sam.

I saw her flush out of the corner of my eye. Sam, naive, unsuspecting Sam was oblivious.

"Yeah, we're really thrilled." Kate said, Defiance in her voice.

She wasn't as naïve as dear Sam. I looked at her tauntingly and said to Sam, "Hey buddy, didn't you say you had to leave early tonight?"

"Yeah." His tone regretful. "I promised to have that report in for the office by tomorrow. Which means I have to get a move on." He rose, and a look of blatant panic crossed Katie's face.

I leaned back, smirking. "I'll be off too then!" Kate said with a smile that was so fake it was funny.

She was so nervous.

_Excellent. _

"Ok, it's a shame neither of you got to stay to actually eatbut I understand." I said lazily.

"Don't be ridiculous Kat." Sam admonished. "Stay. Paul's here."

"And therein lies the problem." She muttered.

"What sweetie?"

"Nothing." She beamed. "OK, kiss." Once again I got the full display. Katie wanted to leave nothing to doubt. Sam looked a little shell shocked himself. "I'll see you later tonight," she said brightly.

I laughed slowly, and saw her shiver.

Now why would that be I wonder?

"Take care mate." I said, and waved him out. Katie at him as he waved a final time, then headed out to the busy street.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked her as she made to leave the table.

"Away obviously." She glared. "Contrary to your belief Paul, there are a few women who will refuse the _pleasure—" _She placed sarcastic emphasis on the word. "—Of your company."

"Please Katie. The pleasures mine." I grabbed her arm in a hold I knew she couldn't get out of, short of her slugging me. But she wouldn't. Besides not being the type, she liked me way too much.

"Stay. We need to have a chat." I smiled at her and guided/forced her back into her seat.

"What? OK, _what_? I don't know why you're doing this. You were the one to leave."

"And the one to come back, Katie, don't forget that part. Doesn't that cancel out my leaving?"

"You left me!" she said furiously, "You left me to go chase someone else you met at that flashy firm! So don't just expect to—"

"I don't expect anything Kate. Im sorry I left you. But you got on all right, no?"

"Yeah." She said. "Yeah! Im engaged. _Engaged!_ I have SAM. He would NEVER leave me, he's always there for me, and he loves me to death!"

"So he does. And do you love him?"

She looked relieved. I think she'd been expecting a harder question.

"Of course I do! How could I not love someone like that?"

"Define 'love' Katie."

"What do you mean 'define love'?" she said viciously, "love is what it is, it's NOT _lust,_ it involves commitment, respect, trust, love, security, _Honesty—" _

"Yes because _you're_ so honest Kate. Tell me, why didn't you tell Sam about us?"

She spluttered. "What? I – that is –I – Who cares! Stop analysing me!"

"Answer the question."

"No!"

"Answer it!" I demanded.

"You broke my heart! Why should I have to do anything you tell me to?"

"Fine, don't tell me. Tell yourself."

"I – whatever. This is crazy. I'm out of here.

"Sit." I commanded. She was halfway up. But she wearily sunk back down.

She didn't look too happy about it, but she was seated. As in, her ass was in the seat. And there it would stay until I deemed otherwise.

"You like Sam, sure, you respect what he is—" I said, she gave me death glares. "—He treats you like a queen, and you _adore _that_."_

"Shut up."

Wow, and that's what she's been reduced to. The best retort in the book: 'shut up.' Its right up there next to, 'Whatever.'

Her gaze was heavy, angry, but she wasn't denying anything.

"You love that's he's head over heels for you," I continued gloatingly, "And with that comes the security you crave."

I got more glares, but no abuse. I guess there was just that undeniable fact that I was right.

Don't you just hate that?

Maybe that's why the courtroom loves to hate me. Or hates to love me.

"Do you really love him?" I said, chancing a smile that would always turn her knee's wobbly. "Do you feel that special something that we had? The fire I'd feel in you when we kissed? The passion I saw in your eyes?"

"What does any of that _matter?"_ she asked getting hysterical. "Sam will always be there for me!"

"So you love him." I said complacently. "You love him because he's _there for you._ That doesn't sound right now does it? 'Love' Katie, isn't just about all those – dull – things you mentioned. It's also a feeling. A desire. A need."

Her eyes closed miserably. And she'd been trying so hard to stay strong.

I got up and walked around to stand behind her, and she didn't even move.

"You can't fight it Kate." I said, running my hands along her collarbone. I dropped my voice. "You just have to . . . give in." A half moan escaped her as my hands made their way further down, dipping into the front of her dress.

In a restaurant none the less. But it was a fairly quiet restaurant, and we were the only ones in this particular area.

And it was driving her crazy. I could tell.

She slowly swivelled around, so she was now kneeling on her chair, facing me. The backrest would possibly make things a little difficult, but I intended to move shortly. It would have to be my apartment. Sam was at hers.

Her eyes sparked, partly with anger, partly with need, and I knew I had her.

I said to her in a low, husky, voice that just tortured her, and always had. Well, before I left her. But that's the past. "C'mon Katie, you know who you L—"

"Shut up Paul." She said, her grey eyes blazing. "You've made your point. Stupid Lawyer." And with that, she pulled me to her and kissed me.

Can't say I disagreed with this particular strategy. Nice change and all.

I could feel the hunger and the desperation in her kiss. And it was probably pretty easy to see too.

In other words, we had an audience. I could see a few waitresses giving Katie death glares. A few hot, a few not, the usual.

_No-ones a challenge any more, _I thought to myself mournfully as I pulled Katie out the door and around towards my car.

Maybe when I'm done with Katie, I'll head back to Chicago. Linda must be sick of her boring marriage by now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ta Da!**

**Any reviews?**


End file.
